


The End of Life on Mundus

by Jonathan_Palmer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Palmer/pseuds/Jonathan_Palmer
Summary: Akatosh intervenes when two Dovah who don't want to fight the mortals or the dragons are forced to make a difficult decision. This one action will have far reaching consequences for another world.





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter. They belong to Bethesda and J K Rowling respectively.

 

A/N 1: I haven't abandoned my first story, I am simply having quite a hard time figuring where to take the story next.

 

A/N 2: **Dragon Language**

 

A/N 3: (Translation)

 

Jekah and Nahlot were scared for their lives, all because of a war that Alduin started by raising a village to the ground and consuming its inhabitants souls. The mortals in their fear decided they wanted nothing to do with dragons and decided to try and make them extinct. Jekah and Nahlot wanted nothing to do with this war. The two Dovah had tried talking to the mortals who they had been friendly with, but had been forced to flee. Dovah used to be on peaceful terms with the mortals, Jekah and Nahlot had even been on friendly terms with many of them. That all changed when Alduin started that accursed war. Their mortal friends turned on them, accusing them of being deceitful murderers.

 

The two Dovah **Onliin** (Partners) had done their best to withdraw to the shadows but had been relentlessly pursued by both mortals and then their fellow Dovah when they learned that they refused to take part in the war and subsequently attacking them. This all lead to Alduin himself finding their cave beneath a lake and demanding that they fight alongside their fellow Dovah.

 

“ **Fahvos hi iliis nol joor wo al dovah?”** Alduin sneered.

(Why you hide from mortals who seek to destroy dragons?)

 

“ **Mu nid laan kein”** Nahlot shouted.

(We want no part in this war!)

 

“ **Hi ni krif mu fen krii hi ahrk fus hi wah krii!”** Alduin sneered.

(If you will not fight willingly then we will kill you and force you to fight!)

 

“ **Hi lost gein sul wah komant”** Alduin stated menacingly before diving through the opening and taking flight back to his domain.

(You have one day to decide.)

 

“ **Mu ahmin mu fund kos nahkiv gein sul”** Jekah sighed.

(We knew we would be discovered one day.)

 

“ **Zu'u nis kriist wah bo wah fahdon ko grah, zu'u egnah dir fein fah ahney reid!”** Nahlot whimpered.

(I couldn't bear to go up against friends in battle, I'd rather die than fight for either side!)

 

 

“ **Mu vis fen unt hiiv tir wah Bormahu, aalkos rok vis freyend mu. Fod mu nis hiiv rok mu fen bo ol gut hond nol het ol mu vis, siiv aan ziin do joor vos niin wah gahnos un rii, ahrk oblaan daar ausul nau lein. Mu fen ni vos rok siiv mu ahrk kreh mu kotin nahlii do al.”** Jekah said attempting to comfort his **Onliin** of the last few millennia.

(We can try reaching out to Akatosh, perhaps he can aid us. If we can't reach him we'll fly as far away from here as we can, find a couple of mortals, allow them to absorb our essence, and end this hell on Mundus. We won't allow him find us and twist us into beings of destruction.)

 

They gathered the needed ingredients for the ritual, drew the intricate fiery shapes and runes required, and started chanting to commune with Akatosh.

 

“ **Bormahu, Bormahu, drog do tiid, mu bolog hin qalos ahrk frey.”**

(Akatosh, Akatosh, lord of time, we beg your presence and help.)

 

“ **Bormahu, Bormahu, drog do tiid, mu bolog hin aak.”**

(Akatosh, Akatosh, lord of time, we beg your guidance.)

 

“ **Bormahu, Bormahu, drog do tiid, mu bolog hin qalos ahrk frey.”**

(Akatosh, Akatosh, lord of time, we beg your presence and help.)

 

“ **Bormahu, Bormahu, drog do tiid, mu bolog hin aak.”**

(Akatosh, Akatosh, lord of time, we beg your guidance.)

 

“ **Bormahu, Bormahu, drog do tiid, mu bolog hin qalos ahrk frey.”**

(Akatosh, Akatosh, lord of time, we beg your presence and help.)

 

“ **Bormahu, Bormahu, drog do tiid, mu bolog hin aak.”**

(Akatosh, Akatosh, lord of time, we beg your guidance.)

 

Akatosh, lord of time, looked down upon the two dovah, his own flesh and blood, from his realm. His heart reached out to them, but he knew he could not interfere with the events on Mundus directly. He decided to give them the chance to decide for themselves. If they decided they wanted to end it all then he would grant their wish. Normally this would be the task of Arkay, god of life and death, but dovah were immortal, Arkay was only affiliated with mortals. The only way he could help them was because he himself was a dovah. If they wanted the new life he could offer them he would send them to the planet Earth, far away from the reach of his first born Alduin, with their powers and forms, along with a new one allowing them to shrink down to a mortal form, and take new names.

 

The two dovah saw the flash of the Avatar of Akatosh materializing out of the runed circles on the floor of their make shift shelter and bowed low.

 

 

“ **Drem, zu'u mindok fahvos hi laan dii aak ahrk aak ko daar ahkon tiid goraan dovah.”** Akatosh said knowing he had little time to help the two dovah.

(Peace, I know why you request my guidance and help in these troubled times young dragons.)

 

“ **Laan hi aak mu?”** Jekah asked nervously.

(Can you help us?)

 

“ **Drem, gooran gein, zu'u bo miik hi ziin miiraad. Hi fen lost erei gonahsul wah komant fah heinmaar”** Akatosh said gently.

(Peace, young one, I come offering you two choices. You will have until sunrise to decide for yourselves.)

 

“ **Ziin”** questioned Nahlot.

(Two?)

 

“ **Mindoraan, zu'u nis helt Alduin dimaar ol rok los mahtiid kos helt naal aan joor voth fin zul do aan dovah.”** Akatosh said somberly knowing this would disappoint the two dovah.

(Understand, I can't stop Alduin myself as he is destined to be stopped by a mortal with the voice of a dragon.)

 

“ **Gein los aan yun laas nau aan yun lein gut nol Alduin's hiiv for Gol. Hi fen kuz yun for nuz dahmaan hin wuth gein. Hi fen reyzan ko fin vensekos do jul fah aan mal ko hef aan meneruvos. Hi fen kos vos wah dein fin suleyk do hin zul asamit voth aan ziin yun det do rot wah jahfur nix hin joor ahrk dovah vensekos. Lig mindoraan daar fah daar tiid laas fen kos rinik hevno nau hi. Fod hi poguk daar miiraad hi fen kos oris ziin kiir mahtiid wah viik fin jul wo kriivah niin. Nii los daar kriivan daar hi fent viik. Hi fen dein hin vosahlaas ol dovah, ahrk hi fen reyzan pahvoth Onliin fah fin praan do hin vosahlaas lahney.”** Akatosh said, sighing in the process. He hated the fact that someone would murder a precious child let alone two. He could see that the two dovah were disgusted by the thought as well.

 

(One is a new life on a new world far from Alduin's reach named Earth. You will take new names but remember your old ones. You will have to remain in the form of humans for a little over half a decade. You will be allowed to keep the power of your voice along with a two new sets of words to transform between your mortal and dragon forms. Please understand that for this time life will be very hard on you. Should you choose this option you will be replacing two children destined to defeat the human who just murdered them. It is this murderer that you will have to defeat. You will keep your immortality as dragons, and you will remain partners for the rest of your immortal lives.)

 

“ **Fos fin ziin miiraad hi saag?”** asked Nahlot curious to hear what their other option was.

(What's the second option you mentioned?)

 

 

“ **Zu'u miik hi fin drem do tiidnu dinok. Vos hi wah vudoz fin faaz do kos fus wah krif ahrk krii hin fahdon.”** Akatosh said miserably. He hated giving this choice but believed the two dovah had more than earned the right to choose for themselves.

(I offer you the peace of permanent death. Allowing you to avoid the pain of being forced to fight and kill your friends.)

 

“ **Zu'u lost griindol kod nunt dii tiid het. Bo gonahsul ziin miiraak fen genun kolos mu los kriist. Fod hi hind wah gonah aan yun laas kuz fin bii miiraak. Fod hi hind wah oblaan hin lahney ruz kuz fin sahqo miiraak. Guur, dovah.”** Akatosh said sadly.

(I have almost used up my time here. Come sunrise two portals will appear where we are standing. If you wish to start a new life take the blue portal. Should you wish to end your lives then take the red portal. Farewell, dragons.)

 

“ **Kogaan fah fin dremsil hi lost genun mu.”** The two dovah said.

(Thank you for the kindness you have shown us.)

 

“ **Guur.”** replied Akatosh sadly.

(Farewell.)

 

With that the Avatar of Akatosh disappeared in a plume of fire.

 

“ **Pruzah, fos dreh hi laan wah dreh lokaal.”** Jekah asked his **Onliin.**

(Well, what do you want to do love?)

 

“ **Zu'u laan wah Lahney daar yun laas daar Bormahu vaat.”** Nahlot said with hope starting to shine in her blue eyes. **“Nuz fos do hi? Zu'u fund ni laan hi wah aus wah wahl zu'u unaz.”** she sniffed tears starting to well in her eyes.

(I want to live this new life that Akatosh promised. But what about you? I wouldn't want you to suffer just to make me happy.)

 

Jekah wasn't going to have his **Onliin** tearing up like this so he made his decision then and there.

 

“ **Fod hi laan daar ful dreh zu'u, ahrk zu'u fund aus zuk fein aan yun laas fah hi.”** Jekah smiled and nudged his snout to hers.

(If you want this so do I, and I would suffer more than a new life for you.)

 

Decision made they waited the three hours till sunrise and when the portals appeared they dove into the blue portal. Seconds after half the water surrounding the cave that would come to be known as Honey Strand Cave erupted in a massive amount of energy catapulting the two dovah to their new world.

 

Meanwhile outside Godric's Hollow, Hagrid was carrying two babies who refused to be separated. So they went into the same carrier and took off into the night on Sirius Black's motorbike. Little did he know what impact they would have on this world.

 

A/N 4: Just a heads up Jekah is who will be Harry Potter and Nahlot is who will be Hermione.

 

A/N 5: The next chapter will have some time jumps but not too many. It will also start when they are five and this is where they will come into their new bodies.

 

A/N 6: To put the dragon language together I used a combination of <https://www.thuum.org/translator.php> and <https://www.thuum.org/library/Dovahzul%20Print%20Dictionary%204th%20Edition.pdf> . If I messed anything up please let me know.

 

Please review :)

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: A Brand New World Part One

Chapter 1: A Brand New World Part 1

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter. They belong to Bethesda and J K Rowling respectively.

 

A/N 1: **Dragon Language**

 

A/N 2: (Translation)

 

A/N 3: The time jumps aren't happening in this chapter as I am not sure how I want to do it yet.

 

A/N 4: I realised while writing this that the links didn't show up properly in the last chapter on fanfiction.net and can't figure out why. Any help would be appreciated.

 

A/N 5: I have decided to split this chapter up into three parts. Hopefully you will understand why as you read this part. It was just getting too long for one chapter.

 

Darkness. That was all the two dovah knew for what seemed an eternity.

 

When they awoke they found themselves in the forms of children dressed in strange clothing kneeling in a cramped room of sorts. There was a bed of sorts on the floor that looked to only have room for one. Behind them stood a white door, while n front of them there was a cover over the top with some drawers poking out underneath. One in particular was glowing an icy blue.

 

Carefully opening the drawer revealed words carved into the inside of the drawer in the intricate carvings of the Dovahzul.

 

They read:

 

**Goraan dovah, hi lost kuz vok vorey ahrk ful het los fin rot do suleyk zu'u vaat.**

(Young dragons, you have taken up another's destiny and so here are the words of power I promised.)

 

**Mun Kopraan Dovah.**

(Man Body Dragon.)

 

**Dovah Kopraan Mun.**

(Dragon Body Man.)

 

Upon reading the words of power they felt the knowledge flow into them and knew how to use them.

 

**Hin yun foraan los Harry Potter ahrk Hermione Granger. Hi fen kos vos wah kin hod Thu'um ko ney hin buld.**

(Your new names are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You will be able to use your Thu'um in both your forms.)

 

**Fin lein hi nu lahney ko ni mindok do lah ol nii los zok wahl vok do joor wo dreh ni lost lah. Grok nii fund kos aan kul zaak wah nunon kod hin Thu'um ahrk lah ol aan laat miiraad.**

(The world you now live in doesn't know about magic as it is mostly made up of mortals who do not have magic. Hence it would be a good idea to only use your Thu'um and magic as a last option.)

 

**Hi lost hin dovah bok ol vaat nuz hin joor kopraan los nu fin bok do hen. Til los sed jul ko hin hofkiin. Fin vahdin los prel tiinah Petunia. Fin mun los prel nomah Vernon. Niist kiir los prel Dudley. Fin Tinvaak nust tinvaak ko daar golt los mindok ol English. Hi mindok nii ol vonum.**

(You have your dragon ages as promised but your mortal bodies are currently the age of five. There are three humans in your home. The woman is called Aunt Petunia. The man is called Uncle Vernon. Their child is called Dudley. The language they speak in this place is known as English. You know it as common.)

 

**Paaz prodah wah hi, ni prodah niin wah dremyah hi voth fir.**

(Fair warning to you, don't expect them to treat you with respect.)

 

**Dii laat ofan wah hi los fin suleyk wah zorox yun rok do suleyk Alduin vis. Lig dreh ni volzah daar suleyk. Zu'u nunon ofan nii wah hi voth fin mindah daar hi fen praag nii ko fin aluntiid.**

(My last gift to you is the ability to create new words of power as Alduin does. Please do not abuse this power. I only give it to you with the knowledge that you will need it in the future.)

**Ahst hin vath miiraad hi fod ahk siiv aan olak ahrk laan fah aan deykel do konahrik mindah nau technology.**

(At your earliest opportunity you should also find a library and ask for a book of general knowledge on technology.)

 

**Til los sok joor wo hi vis ov voth hin vahzah meyar keitz atum. Nust los ahmiin do lah ahrk los vos wah kod lah.**

(There are five mortals who you can trust with your true self listed below. They are aware of magic and are able to use magic.)

 

Linda Davis: **Diist** **Rah Monah**

(First God Mother)

 

Amelia Bones: **Draaz Rah Monah**

(Second God Mother)

 

Susan Bones: **Sirvein do** **Draaz Rah Monah**

(Niece of Second God Mother)

 

Kevin Davis: **Diist** **Rah Bormah**

(First God Father)

 

Sirius Black: **Draaz** **Rah Bormah**

(Second God Father)

 

Tracey Davis: **Rah Briinah**

(God Sister)

 

**Kul gluus,**

**Bormahu**

(Good luck,

Akatosh)

 

There was suddenly a loud knocking sound on the door behind them. The two dovah tried to stand and promptly stumbled and collapsed onto the bed, being completely unfamiliar with standing, let alone walking on two legs. They barely had enough time to close the drawer before the door was yanked open by an angry man they assumed to be the Uncle Vernon Akatosh mentioned motioned for them to get out. Stumbling to get out of the room they soon found why the room was so cramped. Their bedroom was apparently a storage cupboard under the bloody staircase!

 

Some sort of bag was thrust into each dovah's hands by a frowning woman. Opening the door in front of them they saw some sort of metal cage. Inside Harry saw who he guessed was Dudley. Guessing it was some sort of wagon like the nords used to travel Harry went to open a door to get in.

 

“Just what the hell do you think you're doing freak?” hissed the woman.

 

“I thought you wanted us to get in there seeing as Dudley is already in there.” Hermione replied heatedly not taking kindly to being called a freak.

 

“As if we'd let a freak like you touch our car, let alone drive you anywhere! We told you that you would be walking to school today and that's exactly what you will be doing!” hissed Petunia.

 

“We don't even know where it is or what it's called!” Harry retorted.

 

“It's called St. Gregory's Primary School. Just keep walking down that road turn left, then take the first right, then the second left.” sneered Petunia with a smirk on her face when she finished probably thinking they would have no hope of making it there without getting lost.

 

Whether that was the case or not they started attempting to walk down the road with an arm around each other's waists to try and aid their balance.

 

“I suppose this is our new life.” Hermione pondered.

 

“What did you think of Akatosh's message?” Harry asked

 

“He's certainly putting an awful lot of trust in us after all that Alduin has done.” Hermione responded thoughtfully.

 

“But he did say that in our future we will require that ability...” Harry trailed off. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to rise much in the same way his scales did when danger was nearby.

 

“What is it?” Hermione whispered.

 

“I think we are being watched by someone.” Harry responded. Thinking it wouldn't hurt he whispered **“Laas Yah Nir”** (Life Search Hunt)

 

“What do you see?” Hermione whispered.

 

“There's someone in that house to the left of us that is watching us. I can't see anything more than that.” Harry whispered back, squinting at the red mist coalescing behind the windows.

 

“We should probably keep moving towards this school.” Hermione responded quietly moving them forwards again.

 

“This world seems to be much more advanced than Mundus, I mean even the dwemer weren't anywhere near to the advancement of this world.” Hermione mused as they walked along. It was getting easier for them to move, but it just felt nice the way they were walking.

 

“I wonder what else we will see in the book Akatosh recommended we find.” Harry wondered aloud.

 

“Well, at least we are facing the unknown for the first time in millennia.” Hermione said excited at the chance that this new life was bringing them, however that turned into sadness when she remembered what was waiting for them when they returned to their new home.

 

Harry, desperate to cheer her up, leaned in close to her ear and whispered “Wonder what their thoughts would be if they knew we were close to three thousand years old!”

 

Hermione couldn't help it and simply burst into giggles as Harry joined her. Looking up he realised that they were at the gate of the school. Moving forward cautiously towards what appeared to be the entrance.

 

“Can I help you?” a small intimidating woman asked them when they got inside.

 

“We're not sure where we're supposed to go.” Hermione mumbled nervously.

 

“Names?” she asked.

 

“Harry Potter” Harry said.

 

“Hermione Granger” Hermione mumbled.

 

“Ah yes, you're classroom is down the hallway, third door on the left.” the woman said primly looking at a clipboard.

 

“Thanks.” Harry muttered.

 

Upon entering the classroom they were met by the teacher. “Why are you two late?” she asked sternly as many of the other students laughed at their misfortune.

 

“We were forced to walk here.” Hermione said looking dejectedly at the ground.

 

“Well we will be talking during lunch, I can assure you of that!” she said.

 

Nodding they went and sat down at two desks next to each other in between two girls both with dark brown hair.

  
“Right, as I was saying my name is Mrs. Davis, and I will be your teacher for this year, if you have any problems at all then bring them to me and I will try my best to sort them out.” Mrs. Davis said, “Now for your first activity you will do your best to read a book that you brought with you. If you need help then raise your hand and I'll come help you.”

 

Immediately everyone else pulled out books from their bags. However when they looked inside their own bags there was nothing but some assortment of rocks.

 

Raising her hand, Hermione called out “Mrs. Davis?”

 

“Yes Miss?” Mrs. Davis said.

 

“Granger” Hermione said.

 

A flicker of recognition briefly passed over her face before she asked “Yes what do you need help with?”

 

“Neither of us were given any books to read.” Harry said, “All that was put in our bags were rocks.”

 

“Go to the library and grab a book to read. Just turn left and follow the hallway to the end and you'll see it.” Mrs. Davis said.

 

Nodding, Harry and Hermione got up and exited the classroom following her instructions.

 

“Do you think it's her?” Hermione whispered.

 

“I think so, but we should be cautious. We can find out when we speak to her at lunch time, for now let's see if the library here has that book.” Harry whispered back.

 

Entering the library they went up to the librarian at the front desk and asked if there were any books on technology.

 

“Of course, we have some books over here.” she said, leading them over to a bookshelf that had books on it all with the word technology somewhere in the title.

 

Thanking her, the two dovah looked through the books and quickly found two copies of the same book titled Encyclopedia of Technology. Heading over to the librarian, Harry asked if they could take these books to the classroom to read if they brought them back by the end of the day. When she said yes they headed back to the classroom.

 

“If she is who we think she is, should we tell her?” Hermione asked.

 

“I think so” Harry said slowly, “Although she might not want anything to do with us after we tell her.”

 

“I wouldn't blame her either” Hermione said softly.

 

Harry nodded as they re-entered the classroom.

 

“You have fifteen minutes left to read.” Mrs. Davis said looking down at a metal bracelet on her arm, then went back to helping the student she was with.

 

Harry and Hermione went and sat down at their desks and opened their books ignoring the strange looks from their classmates. They were amazed at how far these humans had come from the humans of Mundus.

 

After fifteen minutes of reading Mrs. Davis called for everyone to put their books away and said “We will now be studying English. I would like you all to fill in the sheets of paper answering all the questions you can. If you don't know the answer don't worry. Today we are just seeing what level you are all at.”

 

 

As she was handing out the sheets of paper she grabbed a couple of pencils and handed one each to Harry and Hermione. They each thanked her and started working on the first sheet where they had to fill in the blanks of the vowels. Each had the same trouble with words four and eight as they couldn't figure out what they were. The fourth word had what looked like some sort of yellow bucket filled with water with P _ _ l next to it. The eighth word had some sort of weird green circle on it with round patterns made up of lighter shades of green with the letters and blanks F r _ s b _ _ next to it.

  
When they moved onto the next sheet they didn't have a clue as to what rhyming meant so tried to figure it out. Both quickly figured out that it was the last two letters being the same as that was the only thing that made sense.

 

On the next sheet were a column of letters from a to f on one side, and on the other side there were a series of pictures. At the top it said to circle the image that started with that letter. Both found this extremely easy.

 

After fifteen minutes everyone had put down their pencils and were relaxing.

 

“Alright, I want you to swap papers with the person next to you. They will mark your paper and you will mark theirs.”

 

“Hi, I'm Susan.” the girl next to Harry said smiling.

 

“And I'm Tracey.” the girl next to Hermione said.

 

“Hello, want to swap papers?” Hermione asked Tracey.

 

“If you two play with us at playtime.” Tracey grinned.

 

“Sure, if Susan swaps papers with me as well.” Harry said smirking slightly.

 

“Oh well done Tracey! Now you've got them going against us.” Susan said playfully while Tracey pouted.

 

“Settle down you four, it's not playtime for another forty minutes yet.” Mrs. Davis said with a smile.

 

“Yes Mrs. Davis.” Susan said.

 

After everyone had swapped their papers Mrs. Davies said “For the first sheet we will be going from left to right, top to bottom. Now who knows what a vowel is?”

 

Several hands went up and Mrs. Davies nodded towards Hermione.

 

“A vowel is one of five letters, a, e, i, o, and u.” Hermione said hoping that vowels were the same here as they were on Mundus.

 

“Well done Miss Granger. Now who has the answer for the first word?”

 

A boy up at the front of the class raised his hand, and when Mrs. Davis nodded at him he said “beach spelt b e a c h.”

 

“Well done.” Mrs. Davis said smiling.

 

Harry looked down at Susan's paper and noted that she had written in the correct answer so wrote underneath, correct. Hermione saw and did the same for Tracey's.

 

On the fourth question Harry and Hermione were on the receiving end of some shocked glances from Tracey and Susan. When Tracey said the answer Harry raised his hand to ask a question.

 

“Yes, Mr?” Mrs. Davis asked.

 

“Potter. Isn't a pool another word for pond?” he asked confused.

 

“It can be, but it can also be used as a shortened term for swimming pool.” she said as another look of recognition passed her face.

  
Nodding, Harry and Hermione were left wondering why a pool would need to be specified as suitable for swimming in. Maybe there were predators in pools on this world? Maybe Susan or Tracey knew.

 

Upon getting the answer to the last question both Harry and Hermione were relieved to see that they weren't the only ones to not know what the little round thing was. Apparently it was called a frisbee and they would be using it in a class called P E.

 

“Alright now who knows what is meant by two words rhyming?” Mrs. Davis asked as everyone switched to the second sheet of paper.

 

A handful of people raised their hands including Tracey and Hermione.

 

“Yes Miss. Davis?” Mrs. Davis asked.

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes meeting briefly, as they recognised yet another name from the note from Akatosh.

 

“Is rhyming where the endings of two or more words sound the same?” Susan asked.

 

“Very good Miss. Bones.” Mrs. Davis smiled.

 

After finishing the corrections the sheets were returned and Harry and Hermione found they got everything right apart from two.

 

Mrs. Davis looked at the metal bracelet again and said “As we finished five minutes early you can have five minutes of extra playtime”

 

At this almost the entire classroom was filled with hyperactive children. Mrs. Davis walked over to Harry and Hermione.

 

“Do you mind if we talk now?” she asked, seeing the two children look around she continued, “We can go and find a private area if you want.”

 

Nodding Harry said to Tracey and Susan “We'll be back soon, I'd rather be able to go to lunch seeing as I'm hungry enough as it is.”

 

“Ok, see you when you get back.” Susan said.

 

“Follow me please.” Mrs. Davis said.

 

As they walked through the corridors Harry and Hermione realised that they were heading towards a place called isolation. Mrs. Davis poked her head around the door and had a conversation with the person inside before they heard movement inside and a man walked out. Smiling Mrs. Davis beckoned Harry and Hermione inside the room.

 

“Go ahead and have a seat.” she said.

 

“You wouldn't happen to be Linda Davis would you?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes, although it is quite rude to address your teacher by her first name.” Mrs. Davis replied.

 

“Do you have a god daughter and god son?” Harry asked.

 

“Ye...” Mrs. Davis trailed off, “Are you Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, my god children?”

 

“Sort of.” Hermione said.

“What do you mean sort of?” Mrs. Davis asked.

 

“Do you mind if we do a bit of magic in here? It won't harm you I promise.” Harry asked.

 

“I guess.” she shrugged humouring them figuring a five year old wouldn't be able to do magic on purpose yet.

 

“ **Tiid kriist ul.”** Harry said.

(Time stand eternity.)

 

“What language was that?” Mrs. Davis asked, “And for that matter what did you do?” as she examined the world around her as it had taken on a bluish tint.”

 

“It was the language of the dovah, and it stopped time completely for us, as the story we are about to tell you is a very, very long one.” Hermione said.

 

A/N 6: Why I have changed the godparents will be explained in the next chapter :)

  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :)

 


	3. Chapter 2: A Brand New World Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter. They belong to Bethesda and J K Rowling respectively.
> 
> A/N 1: Dragon Language 
> 
> A/N 2: (Translation)
> 
> A/N 3: Well it’s been a long time coming, but it’s finally here. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a lot of time and patience to produce.

“If you are who you say you are then I insist that you call me Linda outside of the classroom. After all you did try to when you were babies.” Mrs. Davis said in a resigned voice, “At least until I find out if you really are Harry and Hermione. So, go on then, please explain how you can both be and not be my god children.

 

Hermione was about to speak when Harry cut her off.

****

“Alright, Linda, we will tell you, but first I want to know why we are stuck living with two people that look more like horkers without tusks, and a woman who looks skinnier than a spriggan.” Harry said.

****

Hermione nodded conceding his point, while she might have the trust of Akatosh, she would have to earn their trust.

 

“Um, horker and a spriggan?” Mrs. Davis asked thoroughly confused.

 

“A horker is a sort of walrus with three tusks, one from the nose and two from the mouth. They are very dangerous but move extremely slowly.” Hermione explained, “Spriggans are very skinny humanoids made of wood and are very dangerous, move extremely fast, and can turn invisible.”

 

“You would know, wouldn't you?” Harry said chuckling.

 

“Quiet you!” Hermione said blushing. At Mrs. Davis' enquiring look Hermione relented. “When I was two years old, I often made the mistake of hunting deer in their territory. Spriggans are very protective of the animals that eat plants and so I quite often got injured by them. If it wasn't for our parents I might not be here today. Anyway, an explanation if you please.”

****

“I assume you mean the Dursley's?” Linda sighed resigned to telling what had happened.

 

Harry nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and then said “Before you start though I want you to recite an oath that I will write out. All it will do is stop you from telling lies.”

 

Linda nodded slowly. “What happens if I do lie?” she asked.

 

“You won’t be able to.” Hermione said, “The oath will force you to speak the truth, however, it won’t force you to talk, you can simply choose to not discuss something if you would prefer not to.”

 

Linda nodded again, before reading out with Harry’s assistance the language of the dovah after he had explained what it said in her language.

 

**“Zu'u vaat wah fun fin vahzen erei fin vaat monah, Harry ahrk Hermione, fun niist feid do fin tey. Naal fin stahdim, ful nii fent kos.”** Linda said, and felt the magic take hold of her.

 

(I vow to tell the truth until the oath writers, Harry and Hermione, tell their side of the story. By the divines so it shall be.)

 

“My husband and I have spent a lot of time working with our friend Amelia Bones trying to find our god children, you two, and eventually found your magical signature, one year ago, when you had been taken to Morrisons to buy food. We had known the general area thanks to Amelia having managed to do a search for your magical signatures on England’s magical net.” Mrs. Davis said.

 

“Morrisons?” Hermione asked, “What’s a Morrisons?”

 

“It’s a shop where my family tends to buy our food from.” Mrs. Davis replied. “Anyway, we managed to follow the family back to their house while riding broomsticks, having cast disillusionment charms on ourselves and our brooms. That was until we came across some sort of invisible barrier that we couldn't get through. We tried climbing over, but it was no use. We knew that you should be going to school in four years’ time, so it was decided that my family would move here, and I would train to become a teacher that way I could become your teacher and get to know you, and find out if it was as we feared, that you were being abused. I had only met the Dursleys once before, but I can still remember the memory as if it was yesterday. I won’t go into details, but needless to say I saw just how twisted and evil they really are.”

****

“It took a lot of time to succeed as we had to be careful that your so-called magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, didn’t catch wind of what we were doing, as he is the one who blocked the reading of their wills and placed you with them under a charm called the fidelius charm.”

 

“What does this charm do?” Hermione asked.

 

“Upon being cast it removes any memory of the place or thing the charm was cast on. In this case your aunt and uncle’s house.” Linda explained, “This is what gave us our first hint that you had been taken there as we had all known where it was prior to the night your parents died.”

 

Hermione stiffened slightly at hearing this before Harry pulled her to him comfortingly. Linda looked to be about to ask something when Harry mouthed, “Later.”

 

“Anyway, to continue, I trained at a college and got a job here as a teacher’s assistant and moved up to be a teacher pretty quickly, thanks to a teacher retiring.” Linda said. “After that I waited until it was time and slipped a potion to the head teacher here. Something I still hate having to do, but with Albus Dumbledore being so powerful, both politically and magically, it was the only way that the three of us could see to work on getting you out of there. After all, he already put your other god father, Sirius Black, in prison because he tried to take you away from the Dursleys.”

 

Harry and Hermione nodded, however they did agree that it was a situation that demanded subtlety for now.

 

“So, I suppose that you deserve your explanation now.” Harry said. “We will of course agree to be bound by the same oath you took. In fact, we will do it anyway, otherwise you will probably find it almost impossible to believe. However, you will know it is the truth as you will no doubt have felt when you told your side.”

 

Linda simply nodded.

 

**“Mu, Harry ahrk Hermione, vaat wah fun fin vahzen erei fin vaat ofaal, Linda, mindok fin riilgaar do fin usnutiid do un laas. Naal fin stahdim ful nii fent kos.”** Harry and Hermione said.

 

(We, Harry and Hermione, vow to tell the truth until the oath reciever, Linda, knows the essentials of the history of our life. By the divines so it shall be.)

 

Linda felt something similar to earlier when she had been under her own oath.

 

“We are from another planet, maybe even another universe entirely it's hard to say when the divines are involved. Our world was, is, was...” Hermione started, sighed, then started again, “The place where we were hatched is called Mundus. We've been friends ever since we hatched.”

 

“Hatched?” Linda asked incredulously.

 

“Mrs. Davis, we were, are, dovah, dragons in your language.” Harry explained, not sure if she would allow them to still call her Linda.

 

“But you're human!” Mrs. Davis interrupted.

 

“We will explain that later as that is in the very recent past.”  Harry said. “Considering what we just told you took place roughly three thousand years ago, we will have to just do a brief overview of our lives up to this point.

 

“Anyway.” Hermione shot Harry a pointed glance, “Getting back to where we were, both my parents and Harry's were good friends and decided to raise us together. This went on for a few years as they raised us. Then a few years later, the thirty first of Frost Fall an army of thousands of Dwemer magi attacked our parents just as they left our cave to find something to eat for us.” As Hermione said this, tears started dripping from her eyes.

 

Upon seeing Hermione start to break into tears Harry pulled her close knowing that this was opening old wounds. Pretty soon Hermione was openly crying into Harry's chest as Harry decided he would finish the story for Hermione, so she didn't have to relive the horrific memories again.

 

**“Laag Hermione niid hahnu laag”** Harry whispered.

(Sleep Hermione no dream sleep)

Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

“What did you do to her?” Mrs. Davis asked worried for Hermione's wellbeing.

“I put her into a dreamless sleep as she doesn't need to relive the memories any more than she already has.” Harry said, gently stroking Hermione's hair while tears were leaking from his eyes as well, “Even so she'll probably take weeks to get over reliving even this tiny portion, and I'll probably take longer, but I know that it will be easier for the both of us if only one of us has to completely relive the memories. I will wake her up when I have finished telling our story. Am I right in guessing that Susan and Tracey are our god sisters?”

Nodding Mrs. Davis asked who the Dwemer were.

Harry's mood darkened as he answered, “A race of elves that lived underground.”

Mrs. Davis nodded and motioned for Harry to continue.

 

“We were powerless to stop them and were forced to watch from a distance knowing there was nothing we could do and that if we tried anything we would simply be caught as well. We watched helplessly as they bound their struggling bodies in thick ropes to weird steam machines. They then took them west.” Crying Harry choked out “We didn't even have bodies to bury, as they were taken away.”

Mrs. Davis looked horrified at what she had heard so far. She got up and pulled out a wand and pointed it at her chair and muttered “Vera verto” turning the chair into a simple sofa that had three seats.

“Thank you, Mrs. Davis” Harry whispered as he laid Hermione down on the sofa with her head on his legs as he sat next to Mrs. Davis.

“Please, just call me Linda.” Linda said gently, “You may not be exactly who or what I was expecting as a god son and god daughter, but I won't abandon you, just because you are the spirits of someone else. Neither would Harry and Hermione's parents. I assume that you will tell me at the end of this story of yours why you two are in their bodies.”

“Thank you, Linda.” Harry choked out, “Anyway, we wanted to get our parent's back, but knew we would have to wait, we were not strong enough to take them on alone, and we knew we would need allies, but we also knew that we would have to move away from where we were in case, they came back. So, we moved to a secluded cave to the north that was essentially an icy cavern. We were heading to a place called the College of Winterhold, a place where magic was studied, for information. We knew that they were peaceful unless provoked so were hopeful for answers there.”  Harry swallowed the lump in his throat shivering at the memories of what had happened that night.

“It's okay if you don't want to continue you know.” Linda said soothingly, brushing some of the tears from Harry's eyes.

 

“No, it's better that it's out in the open.” Harry said sighing heavily, “It's just opening old wounds. We had gone to sleep when the tortured voices of our parents screeched out into the night. They were being tortured to death and there was nothing we could do about it. Our dreams that night were filled with the horrors and memories of our parents' being ripped apart, piece by piece while still alive. The worst part is that we were viewing it from our parent's perspective.” Harry choked out, “I've only ever told Hermione as she had the same dreams as I did, and not since the dreams finally stopped a thousand years ago. Please don't mention any of this to her. It's going to take a long time to help her heal completely from this again.”

Linda winced at the thought of seeing their parents' last waking moments. She had thought earlier that they were crying about their parents' being taken from them at such an early age, but now realised in horror that these dragons had suffered like no one ever should.

“The next day we flew up to the College of Winterhold who were understandingly a little intimidated at having two dovah in their midst. In fact, the archmage, a woman by the name of Aelda Alvida, came out to see what all the commotion was about. When she asked us what we wanted, we told her that we were looking for information on Dwemer. She told us that we would be welcome there so long as we behaved ourselves. She then told us to follow her to the Arcanaeum. Being only a few years old we were able to squeeze through the gate to the lecture hall and through the doors that led to the Arcanaeum. It turned out to be the college's library, with an elderly man in charge of it.” Harry said.

“How big was the library?” Linda asked.

“It held well over five hundred books.” Harry said, “Anyway when we entered the librarian asked what we were looking for. Upon finding out what we were after he asked why. Upon telling him why we were after the information the archmage sighed and told us that we were not the only ones that this had happened to. She told us that she was meeting with the jarls in the college the following day to discuss the growing threat of the Dwemer. She said that we were welcome to join her, as long as we behaved. We agreed that we would be there. We spent the rest of that day reading up on the Dwemer, although there wasn't much information as they were a very secretive culture. The only real information we got was that they lived underground and the only entrance that was known was far to the south of a town called Solitude.”

For the next few minutes Harry just sat there stroking Hermione's hair.

“We were invited to stay overnight in the college's lecture hall, which we accepted. That night was another long night for us as we relived what our parents had gone through again and again.” Harry shivered at the memories of those restless nights, “The next morning we were awoken early by an unfamiliar face looking inquisitively at us. He was muttering about research that he had to do. Thankfully the archmage came down shortly after we were awoken and told him that his lecture was going to be delayed due to the meeting that was being held in the lecture hall in an hour. We exited through the lecture hall doors to the frigid morning air to go hunting for food and soon found some horkers. After eating our fill, we washed ourselves in the sea and returned to the college.”

“During the meeting we discovered that the Dwemer had been taking people for months from the different cities that dotted the landscape. The purpose of which was unknown at that time. It was decided that each jarl would build up their forces and assault the most likely place they were being taken, the Dwemer city far to the south of Solitude. It was decided that Hermione and I would reach out to the other dovah for assistance.”

 

“That evening we started the flight to the throat of the world, the highest mountain peak in that region of Mundus that we lived in. Upon arriving we were met by a dovah named Paarthurnax, a dovah who was renowned for his fairness. When we told him, what had happened and what we wanted help with, he promised to speak to Alduin, the leader of the dovah. Hours passed as we waited for his return when finally, he returned and told us that Alduin, while reluctant to aid the mortal races, could see that the situation was dire enough to warrant their help. Paarthurnax told us that he would meet us at the college in the afternoon as he needed to get some rest, and that the rest of the dragon force Alduin agreed to send to aid us would come when we were ready to mount an assault on their city.” Harry said, his throat getting dry. Noticing this Linda conjured a glass of water. Harry gratefully drank from the cup.

 

“When we returned to the college and told the archmage about what Paarthurnax had told us. She said that the jarls had returned to their cities, and that they would meet us there in five days. She then said that she would ask for volunteers from the college but that no one would be forced to go as they were a learning society not an army, but that she would be there herself. She did say that no one who wasn't an adept or higher would be allowed to go as they would more likely be a hindrance than aid them in any way. Any who wished to come would have to meet us in the courtyard in the afternoon.”

  
“What do you mean adept?” Linda asked.

 

“At the college there were five levels that the magi were given to show their progress in their studies of magic. When a student first arrived, they were given the title of novice which is pretty self-explanatory. When the student had proceeded far enough along in his or her studies, they were apprenticed to one of the masters at the college. A master was someone who had mastered their chosen field. If they were accepted, they would be given the title of apprentice. Once the master thought they had learned enough to be able to study on their own the student would be granted the title of adept. Once the student had proved to the master of that field of magic that he or she had proceeded far enough into that field, usually by creating a new spell, they were granted the title of expert. The student would then be assigned a task of great difficulty by the archmage that was a test of both their knowledge and ability in their chosen field. If they succeeded, then they would be granted the title of master. If they failed, then they most likely wouldn't return as the tasks were often deadly in nature.” Harry explained.

 

“When Paarthurnax arrived, there wasn't anyone in the college that hadn't volunteered and the city of Winterhold had sent guards to protect the college should the Dwemer attack. In exchange the college would also provide a sanctuary to the civilians of Winterhold as the only way into the college was by way of a narrow bridge.” Harry said, “It took us all of the five days to get there as the college was joining up with the forces of Winterhold. As for me and Hermione, we were flying overhead keeping an eye out for any ambushes, but we encountered none on the way there. Paarthurnax had flown on to Alduin to let him know when the attack would begin.”

 

“It was light outside when we started our attack, so we could hopefully get rid of one advantage the Dwemer had, their eyesight, which was accustomed to the dark. Our plan was for us dovah to attack from the top while the mortal races broke down the gate on the outer wall.” Harry said as he explained how the battle started.

 

“Split their fire.” Linda nodded muttering to herself.

 

“Exactly.” Harry agreed.

 

“Wait, you said mortal races as if they were separate from dragons. Are you saying you’re immortal?” Linda asked, confused as to how Harry and Hermione’s parents could have died if they were immortal.

 

“In a manner of speaking.” Harry said, “We don’t die of old age, but we can die from injury.”

“In any case we attacked the massive ballista weapons that they had placed all around the outside of their city, while the mortals concentrated on breaking down the city gate. What we found when we finally broke through was an empty city. No lights. No life. It took several hours to walk through the city and find out where they had gone. We lost several mortals to traps set by the Dwemer. These ranged from physical traps such as spikes impaling whoever was in the room to magical traps such as opening rifts that made their skin rip away from their bodies piece by piece which were then sucked into said rift. However, we didn’t find out about how they died until after the battle. We had to check all the houses and other structures for both the Dwemer and those that they had abducted. The last thing we needed was the Dwemer cornering us in a narrow corridor. We found nothing, but traps meant to kill and discourage our forces, and I have to admit it did work to some degree. When we finally found the entrance, all the dragons, save for Hermione and I, were forced to stay outside due to their size.” Harry started as he explained the battle to Linda.

 

“Can’t you just show me the battle?” Linda asked, “I mean your magic seems to be a lot more powerful than mine.”

 

“Are you sure you want to see it?” Harry asked, “It really is some very unpleasant stuff.”

 

“Show it to me.” Linda said.

 

**“Vahrukt koraav lahney ni Hermione.”** Harry said while thinking of the battle that had taken place.

 

(Memory sight live not Hermione!)

 

They both watched as the world dissolved around them in a blue mist.

 

Linda looked around as she and Harry started moving through the dark grey stone corridor as the soldiers cautiously descended into the underground city of the Dwemer with the two dragons in front. Light was cast down from the ceiling from some sort of strange candle system while small flames danced on pillars in front of the doors in front and to the right. Moving closer to the front of the line Harry pointed out the memory Hermione and him at the front.

 

A quarter of the army went straight through into what seemed to be living quarters, and the last quarter went down a corridor that had whirring noises coming from it.

 

Harry noticed Linda starting to go towards the whirring noise and pulled her back to him, walking towards the massive corridor to the left.

 

“We can’t go down there.” he said, “I never saw what happened to those soldiers. Remember this is just a memory of what happened.”

 

Nodding her understanding Linda followed Harry through the corridor. As they walked through the entrance, they saw a river flowing underneath a bridge, at the end of which were two pillars in front of another large bronze door, much like the entrance. The memory Hermione and Harry jumped over the gap to the other side, while the rest of the army walked across the bridge, until one unfortunate person slipped and fell into the river. Linda looked back as everyone heard screaming. The soldier’s armor had disintegrated, while his skin was turning yellow and peeling off. As this was happening massive chunks of the ceiling started dropping down while two metal creatures, wielding a sword in one hand and some sort of bow and arrow in the other hand started slaughtering anyone in range.

 

“Everyone through the door! Hurry!” memory Hermione called.

 

Harry and Linda hurried through the door just as the door became blocked by rubble dropping from the ceiling. Over half of their force had been cut off by the roof collapse. The army barely had a moment to rest and look around before dozens of strange metal spheres came rolling out of all the tunnels leading into the main corridor.

 

Memory Harry and Hermione each tried shouting **“Fo Krah Diin!”** unleashing massive waves of frost and ice freezing many of the spheres in place at a time.

 

(Frost Cold Freeze)

 

The soldiers started cheering at the sight of the metal spheres being frozen in place. That all changed however, when a sphere opened up and revealed another of the metal creatures that quickly rose up to its full height and decapitated three soldiers at once. It then broke free of its icy prison and rolled towards the soldiers.

 

“You really are the master of understatement Harry.” Linda said.

 

“Well what did you expect?” Harry asked while they watched the battle rage in front of them, “I did tell you what happened to the people outside the entrance.”

 

**“Fus Ro Dah!”** memory Harry and Hermione bellowed sending shockwaves throughout the tunnels collapsing several of the sub tunnels reducing the number of the spheres still pouring out to a survivable rate.

 

(Force Balance Push)

 

Then, as one they turned, transformed, rolled away up the ramp. One rolled over a pressure step and the walls around the ramp started collapsing. Just as it seemed as if the fight was over there was an ominous metallic stomping noise coming from the only path remaining, a side corridor to the left.

 

Linda looked around the corner and found herself face to face with another massive metal creature, two of them, twice the size of the ones faced by the army earlier, each wielded a massive mace where one hand was supposed to be and a massive axe where the other hand should be. Each was spewing some sort of steam out of their backs and the top of their chests. Each set to work killing two or more soldiers in a single swipe of either their mace or their axe.

 

“Get back from those things! I’ll deal with them!” A woman shouted, who Harry pointed out as being the archmage Aelda Alvida.

 

As all the soldiers ran away from them, the archmage advanced on the them.

 

“Use whatever you can to slow them down!” she barked out.

 

Memory Harry and Hermione once again started shouting **“Fo Krah Diin!”** unleashing massive waves of frost and ice coating the massive creatures in ice slowing them down while the other mages bombarded them with hundreds of missiles made of ice.

 

(Frost Cold Freeze)

 

Meanwhile the archmage was weaving her hands through the air as electricity sparked all around her before being unleashed in a massive blast of electricity against the massive metal creatures, not only stopping them where they were but disintegrating them where they stood until only a pile of ash remained.

 

Continuing down the corridor there was only one way they could go, through where those two massive creatures had come from. There seemed to be a passage that lead back to the surface. Everyone ignored this passage in favour of the one that lead further underground following a natural ramp that curved down with a ramp also leading up to a massive bronze door with a massive face adorned above it. Once again no one paid attention to the door above them and proceeded down the rocky ramp and into a rocky tunnel, until they reached another massive door embedded into the rock.

 

Upon entering the doors, they were met with a stone corridor that turned left straight into a massive cavern. The roof of which glowed with specs of bright blue showered all over the ceiling. Strange tendrils of energy spiralled down from the ceiling before disappearing. All of a sudden, the group were assaulted by hundreds of creatures that had no eyes and were about two thirds the size of a fully grown human. They had pointy ears and extremely pale skin with no hair anywhere on their bodies.

 

“Are those the Dwemer you told me about?” Linda asked.

 

Harry shook his head, “No, they are but another cruel machination of the Dwemer. They used to be known as snow elves and came to the Dwemer for aid when they were attacked. The Dwemer told them that they would help, but in reality, the potion given to them transformed them into what you see before you. From what I know the ones who refused were force fed the potion.”

 

Linda shuddered imagining what that must have been like. The army made it through to a door and after facing more of the former snow elves and going down a ramp only to go back up another ramp, came across a torture room with 5 cages of rotting humans, all torn open, half of them had their internal organs butchered until they were barely recognizable. In the middle of all this one creature with light grey skin was hunched over a human, restrained on some sort of torture table, force feeding him a bubbling purple potion.

 

Upon hearing the group, he looked up, grinned, and said “Welcome, we have been expecting you, I do hope you enjoy the production work of my experiments. If you survive, I look forward to seeing how your two dragons fair against my greatest experiment.”

 

With that he cast some sort of blue spell causing the organs to grow legs and start attempting to grapple themselves onto the soldiers who tried to shake them off, while the Dwemer disappeared in a blue mist. Meanwhile, the human that had been force-fed the potion started convulsing before it began to mutate. He lost his eyes, grew sharp pointed teeth, and bits and pieces of different bodies around it started connecting to the rotting flesh that had become its skin.

 

Everyone but memory Harry and Hermione were scrambling back when the two dragons shouted **“Yol Toor Shul!”**

 

(Fire Inferno Sun)

 

The flesh started to burn and turn to ash, but even as it fell to the floor it continued to try and crawl towards them. Memory Harry decided to permanently put an end to the rotting corpse and flattened it beneath his foot.

 

Realising that they had come to a dead end they back traced their footsteps to the top of the ramp they had gone down in the first place and finally encountered another two-way split. One was a dead end while the other was through another large bronze door, only to find that they had gone through all that for nothing. After retracing their steps, they eventually came across a ramp that they had missed the first time through, leading down to the bottom of the cavern. After searching for what seemed like half an hour the group eventually found another bronze door embedded in a stone archway.

 

Upon entering, the group once again ignored the ramp leading up and instead took the lower level following the route all the way up to a locked bronze gate. This didn’t faze memory Harry or Hermione though, who were at the front of the group, along with Harry and Linda.

 

**“Fus Ro Dah!”** the two dovah shouted at the gate shattering it into small pieces.

 

(Force Balance Push)

 

As the pieces of the gate clattered to the floor a loud grating of metal against stone was heard and a low groaning was heard as hundreds of undead humans began attacking the group. By the time the undead were killed there were only ten soldiers, ten mages, including the archmage, and the two dragons left standing.

 

Thankfully the strange metallic creatures never awoke and seemed to just be statues. Unfortunately, as they continued to make their way through the halls a soldier stepped on a trap, just as the last couple of mages were making their way through the corridors. Upon being stepped on, large metal spikes covered in blood came out of holes in the wall impaling the two mages against each other, as they were killed instantly.

 

The archmage was furious, and about to start shouting when memory Hermione came up behind her and said, “Save your shouting for later, I doubt we’re out of this yet.” Then raising her voice, she said “Watch your step, I don’t want anyone else being lost to something that could be avoided.”

 

It was a good thing that she said this as just around the corner there was another trap waiting for someone to step on it. Their hearts dropped though when they turned right and realised that they could have avoided the undead all together just by taking the ramp up that they had seen when they entered this building.

 

Upon exiting the building, they followed the bridge up to a final bronze door just above from where they entered and fought their way through the halls.

 

“We must be getting close to something now!” the archmage shouted over the sound of metal clashing and spells being thrown.

 

At the end of the hall there was a large lever with some doors in front of it. One of the soldiers pulled it, then there was a bright blue flash, then the world went black for Linda and Harry.

 

When the world came back into focus, everyone from the memory was lying on a large round pedestal, with four small pillars rising up and connecting a large X on the stone beneath them, just waking up, except for memory Harry and Hermione, who were stretching their wings while trying to figure out what had happened.

 

“Ah you’re all awake.” The voice of the Dwemer boomed throughout the cavern, “I took the liberty of killing your other groups that split off from you, but I hope your dragons appreciate the hard work I put into my ultimate masterpiece!”

 

At the sound of a roar echoing throughout the cavern, Harry started tearing up and went to sit down on a stone step not far from the pillar and put his head in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Linda asked sitting down next to him.

 

“Do you remember what I said, that it’ll probably take me a long time to get over this again?” Harry asked in a hoarse voice. Seeing Linda nod, Harry said “This is the moment that is going to take me a long time to get over. The being that made that roar is a horrific abomination that that, that, that.” Harry took a deep choked breath, and said, “There is no insult great enough for what that Dwemer did. He didn’t just torture and kill our parents. He twisted and combined them into a hideous abomination hell bent on killing everything, while our parent’s souls are forced to watch their twisted bodies try and kill their children, and we, we had to kill our parents.”

 

Linda was horrified at the prospect of what Harry was saying he had to do, and she had insisted that he relive it. She felt low. At that moment the roar sounded even closer and then it spoke.

 

**“Lig Nahlot. Lig Jekah. Krii mu. Mu nis helt daar kopraan nol unt wah krii hi. Nii kreh un suleyk wah nii meyar nuft. Lig oblaan daar.”** It shouted.

(Please Nahlot. Please Jekah. Kill us. We can't stop this body from trying to kill you. It's twisted our powers to its own purpose. Please end this.)

 

“What did it say Harry?” Linda asked hesitantly.

 

“It was our parents begging us to kill them.” Harry said, before burying his head in her chest.

 

“I’m sorry I asked you to relive this, Harry.” Linda whispered, gently stroking Harry’s hair. Harry nodded, but didn’t say anymore.

 

All of a sudden, the abomination appeared. It looked more like a rotting carcass as its skin was stretched so far apart you could see strips not even connected to the other end, left to just flap about as the creature flew about. It looked to have been combined from the bodies of four large dragons. It had eight wings, four heads, eight feet, and its insides looked to be crawling with insects that continued to eat at its insides even as the necromantic magic continued to repair the organs within.

 

The two just sat there while the battle raged around them. Linda continued to watch as the mages attempted to shoot down the massive flying carcass with fire spells while memory Harry and Hermione were taking shots with their flame breath. Meanwhile the few remaining soldiers had taken out bows and arrows. However, while plenty of arrows struck true most of them simply passed straight through. This only served to infuriate the thousands of insects as several hundred of them dove down and consumed the remaining soldiers, burrowing into their exposed skin eating them alive.

 

Knowing there was little that could be done for the soldiers Archmage Aelda ordered her three remaining mages to incinerate the soldiers, so they couldn't be turned against them.

 

Meanwhile, memory Harry and Hermione had switched to using frost attacks, aiming to remove its ability to fly. This ended up working and as the carcass fell it moaned out a single word **“Kogaan.”**

(Thank you.)

 

It hit the ground near where Linda and Harry were sitting. Harry shakily got up and walked to his once again dead parents. Kneeling before them, he knew he couldn't touch them, but he tried to get some semblance of closure from this event.

 

**“Aal hin ahnaar sil mindok drem unslaar.”** Harry whispered hoping that wherever his and Hermione’s parents were, they would know that he was thinking of them.

 

(May your tortured souls know peace forevermore.)

 

Memory Harry and Hermione landed, but didn't have much of a chance to say goodbye to their parents as the insects were starting to wake up. Knowing what they had to do memory Harry and Hermione incinerated the insects and what remained of their parents' body.

 

There was a bright flash of light temporarily blinding everyone. When the light faded from their eyes, they saw the Dwemer from the torture chamber standing before them, wearing golden armor.

 

“You are too late, my race and our undead armies have already passed from this world to another. I was given the pleasure of ending your miserable existences in the most painful way possible.” He laughed, “I'm going to enjoy this. Minio...”

 

An enraged memory Harry and Hermione shouted **“Fus Ro Dah!”** , sending him flying into a building wall, with only his armor saving his life. This however did not protect him from memory Harry and Hermione grabbing an end each and ripping him apart.

 

(Force Balance Push)

 

Linda was shocked at what the two dragons had done to him, until she remembered all that these elves had done, not just to Harry and Hermione, but to this world. As the memory faded the cavern began to collapse. The last Linda saw of the memory mages, Harry, and Hermione was of them running to an elevator.

 

Upon waking up from the memory, Harry endeavoured to finish his telling of their past, “After we got out of that place we flew back to where we had entered the Dwemer city, but we couldn’t find anyone left alive.” Harry said quietly, “Everyone from inside was either dead or missing. We searched for days but eventually gave it up. A group of humans decided to claim the city and it became known as Markarth. We, me, Hermione, Aelda, and the two other mages that survived vowed to never forget what took place there and erected a memorial for the fallen at the throat of the world. We had wanted to build it in Markarth, but the leader denied it blaming us for the deaths and disappearances of his friends, even though we had nothing to do with it. After that Hermione and I left to a cave to live in relative seclusion. We only saw the archmage and the two surviving mages once a year at the memorial, during the anniversary, but then they were killed in a magical experiment a few years later. After that we barely showed ourselves for the next two thousand nine hundred years, only going out a few times a day to hunt, and once a year to the memorial. We eventually came out and started to make friends with the humans and dragons again, until 5 years later Alduin, the leader of the dragons decided to consume a town and everyone in it.”

 

“Why would he do that?” Linda asked.

 

“We don’t know.” Harry said sadly, “But, it was what lead to us being here today.”

 

Linda went to say something, but Harry held his hand up and said **“Praad Hermione praad.”**

 

(Awake Hermione awake.)

 

As Hermione started to stir, Harry continued “We tried to stay on friendly terms with the mortals, but they wanted nothing to do with us, calling us murderers. Soon the dragons found out as well and we were relentlessly hunted by both mortals and our own kind. We were eventually found by Alduin himself who gave us one day to decide whether to join him willingly, or unwillingly.”

 

“Unwillingly?” Linda questioned.

 

“He threatened to kill us and raise us into undeath to force us to attack and kill the mortals.” Harry whispered, “We prayed to Akatosh, the father of all dragons who gave us a choice. Either permanent death, where Alduin could not reach us, or our second choice which was here. We were told that Harry and Hermione were murdered by a human.”

 

“Voldemort. His name is Voldemort.” Linda said, “He attacked Lily and James Potter not long after they started the process of adopting Hermione Granger after having rescued her from her parents.”

 

“So, what happens now?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“Well, as I see it, you have two options after classes finish today.” Linda said, “Either you can go back to the Dursleys, or you can come back to my house with me.”

 

Harry looked at Hermione who said “I don’t think you can go back to the Dursleys yet, not after what you’ve relived, even if you wanted to. You would likely kill them if dismorning is anything to go by as to what they’re like.”

 

“We’ll come back with you if you are still ok with us coming back with you at the end of the day.” Harry said as he uttered the words **“Tiid daal bo.”**

 

(Time return flow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. The next chapter will finish the first day. This was my first time writing a long battle so if you have the time could you leave your thoughts on how I did please. Until the next chapter. For those wondering where the second part took place in Skyrim, it took place in Blackreach. If you open the console and type in coc blackreacharena, the game will take you directly there. As much as possible I tried to make it so that you could sort of follow the path of the battle in game.


End file.
